OMG, I am not Babysitter!
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Ichigo seorang dokter muda menjadi babysitter anaknya sendiri?-Aku mau kau jaga Ichiru, kumohon ini sudah siang!-Oh, begitu. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan surat itu..-ayoolah-Hime  , ayo kita buat Kurosaki kecil lagi-. Ex Ichigo&Rukia


Minna, saya punya ide yang menarik gara-gara menonton episode Hitam Putih hari Senin malam. itu kalau tidak salah episode-nya tentang Tommy dan Udin belajar masangin popok untuk bayi tapi diganti boneka.

Seharusnya fic ini publish kemarin, tapi ada kendala seperti kelelahan saya menjalankan aktivitas kuliah. Oke..Oke, daripada banyak kata-kata. Lebih baik langsung ke cerita saja ~~

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Tite Kubo<p>

Genre : Family/Humor/Romance

Rated : T-een

Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuc-Kurosaki ** Berserta anak pertama-nya**

Warning : AU, OOC, Banyak Typo *Tipe Author Gagal* EYD gagal total.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Suara cicitan burung merpati menguasai pagi di kota kecil Karakura yang dulunya menjadi kunci dari Aizen Sousuke untuk menguasai Soul Society tetapi di kalahkan oleh pahlawan kota kecil itu bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ya, itulah pemuda bermata amber serta rambut orange terlihat asing dan mudah ditemukan oleh teman-temannya. Dia seorang shinigami pengganti setelah mengambil seluruh kekuatan shinigami wanita bernama Rukia Kuchiki yang sekarang berstatus istri dari pemuda itu (?)

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana Ichigo menikahi wanita mungil itu? Meluluhkan hati kakak angkat bernama lengkap Byakuya Kuchiki yang terkenal dingin?. Itu hanya rahasia diantara mereka. Yang jelas sekarang adalah gelar Rukia sebelumnya Kuchiki menjadi Kurosaki.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal di kota kelahiran pemuda bermata amber yaitu _Karakura Town_. Rumah dengan aksen modern bertingkat dua juga berwarna kuning gading menggambarkan suasana hidup seluruh lingkungan di sekitarnya. Pria yang berumur 23 tahun masih terlelap di alam mimpinya berada kasur _king size _kesayangannya.

Suasana nyamannya tiba-tiba terganggu oleh..

"ICHIGOOOOOO!"

Pria itu tak bergeming sedikitpun walau dia sudah terusik akan suara nan cempreng khas istri mungilnya dan cepat-cepat menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal yang berada di sampingnya.

Hentakan kaki wanita mungil itu mendekati pria yang setahun lebih telah menyandang status suaminya sekaligus ayah dari anak sulung mereka. "Bangun, Ichigo. Ini sudah siang, sampai kapan kau seperti ini. Baka!" pekiknya tepat di hadapan pria itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, wanita memiliki warna mata violet langsung melayangkan pukulan keras dengan menggunakan alat dapur yang berada ditangannya.

**Brakk….**

Suara *panci* yang dilayangkan tepat di punggung suaminya membuat sang suami. " Adauww, sakit..Midget! kau membuatku patah tulang." Ucap pria bernama Ichigo meringis kesakitan.

"Heee, daripada menjerit tak karuan. Lebh baik memakai alat ini untuk membangunkanmu, Baka!" Istri masih menyeringai masih memegang alat *panci* di tangannya. "-Katanya kau libur hari ini?" Lanjutnya.

"Iya, tapi kau pikir jika punggungku sakit. Bagaimana kalau besok suamimu ini kerja dan sampai malam pula? Juga-"

"Jangan banyak bacot suamiku sayang~~ atau mau kuelusin punggungmu itu biar nggak sakit-" ucap lembut keluar dari mulut Rukia.

Pria itu menyembunyikan seringainya tiba-tiba menarik ga—eh istrinya tepat dibawah tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya. Hanya saja itu berhasil kalau Rukia tidak menendang tubuh atletis milik suaminya itu hingga terbalik.

"Baka, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Ucap istrinya langsung menjauhi dari pria bermata amber itu.

"Beruntungnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu saat err—malam pertama juga saat tertentu. Dan pada akhirnya kita berhasil membuat Kurosaki kecil, apakah kita akan membuatnya lagi?" ucapnya menyembunyikan rasa sakit dari tendangan super dari istrinya melampaui dia mengalahkan 200 hollow sekaligus. (Wow!)

Wanita itu ingin rasanya memukul..menginjak..menendang..bahkan sampai ke Soul society tepat dihadapan kakaknya gara-gara melarikan dirinya ke Karakura. Toh, salahlah dia terlanjur mencintai pria itu untuk sehidup semati dalam ikatan pernikahan. Dia menghela napas—"Ichigo, cepatlah bangun. Aku mau pergi ke pasar lagipula persediaan makanan kita habis."

"Bagaimana dengan Ichiru, sayang~~?, apakah dia bersamamu ke pasar?"

Wanita bermata violet itu menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak akan pertanyaan suaminya. "Aku mau kau jaga Ichiru, kumohon ini sudah siang!" Ucapnya melihat arah jam tangannya menunjukkan angka tujuh siang.

Ha', pria itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna apa yang diucapkan istrinya. "Menjaga Ichiru" bagaimana tidak, dia baru pulang jam dua pagi akibat shift malam yang diberikan oleh rivalnya bernama Ishida Uryuu sekaligus salah satu dokter termuda selain dirinya.

"Aaa..Rukia, aku tidak tahu bagaimana masangin popok..membuat susu..atau-arrgh!, Dimana letak mukaku ini jika tiba-tiba teman-temanku datang melihatku! Masa' suamimu yang tampan ini menjadi babysitter!" ucap Ichigo mencoba membujuk istrinya yang masih berkutat berdiri di depannya.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu bagaimana dan segala alasanmu untuk membujukku. Ichiru sudah berumur 5 bulan, jadi nggak pula repot sayang~~"

Pria itu menautkan alisnya pertanda tak mengerti, "Tiiidak mau ak—" ucapnya tiba-tiba terpotong akibat kecupan singkat dari istrinya.

"Sudah dibilang jangan banyak bacot. Anggap kecupan itu sebagai hadiah selamat pagi, jane~~" istrinya pun keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung ke pasar menggunakan mobil pribadi milik suaminya itu.

"Tch, awas ya~~malam nanti."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ichigo langsung bangkit dari kasur _King size_-nya karena dibangun dengan tidak elitnya dari istri mungilnya itu. Dia memandang foto yang bertengger di meja kecil, saat dia menikah dengan wanita pujaannya serta kelahiran anak pertamanya. Senyum terukir dari bibir tipisnya.

Segera dia melaksanakan tugas mendadak dengan memasuki kamar yang berada di samping pintu ruangan kamarnya.

Di kamar berukuran sedang dengan warna biru muda menggambarkan laut yang luas menggitari suasana kehidupan nan cerah juga bau bedak khas bayi menguasai suasana kamar tersebut. Di sana ada keranjang bayi pemberian kakak iparnya, Byakuya Kuchiki dengan aksen tradisional warna kecoklatan emas.

Di dalamnya terlelap bayi mungil berambut jingga dengan pipi gembung memakai baju warna hijau muda, pria itu menatap _fotokopian _ dirinya tepat di sorot mata ambernya. "Kau memang mirip denganku—" ucapnya sambil menggendong dengan hati-hati buah hatinya. "—Kau mengingatkanku masa kecil dulu. Semoga kau—"

**Cuurr….**

Dengan tidak elitnya, Ichigo merasakan sesuatu err—basah di bajunya. Selang tiga detik

Dua detik

"AAAAA….WHAT'S THE HELL!" Pekik keras keluar dari mulut Ichigo Kurosaki juga membuat anak sulungnya itu menangis.

**Oooee..ooee..**

Teriak Ichiru Kurosaki membuat sang ayah kalang kabut, "Sial, bagaimana ini?". Dengan refleks tangan pria bermata amber membuka celana yang tadinya basah, kemudian diletakkannya di keranjang yang biasanya digunakan untuk bekas *kencing* anak laki-lakinya.

Sang anak masih meraung-raung tak henti-henti keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ooooee…Oooee"

"Dimana pula Rukia meletakkan popoknya?" Ucap pria berambut orange memeriksa lemari plastik bertingkat disamping _box_ bayi."—itu dia." Lanjutnya kegirangan mengambil satu popok dan dia langsung menuju anak laki-lakinya.

Ssst, terus bagaimana cara memasangkannya? Pria itu menepuk dahinya bergumam tak jelas, dan pokoknya jagoan kecilnya ini diam dari tangisannya apapun caranya. Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya dan berusaha memasangkan popok untuk jagoan kecilnya walau raut wajahnya terlihat cemas.

Kecemasan pria bermata amber itu terbukti karena ia salah memasangkannya eh—bukan? Popoknya terbalik. "Sial, aku salah! Maafkan Tou-san ya~~" Ucapnya melepas dan memasangkan dengan benar. "—Fiuh, akhirnya berhasil." Batin Ichigo mengeringkan keringat muncul di pelipis matanya.

**Oooee…ooeee..**

Tangisan Ichiru semakin keras, sang ayah muda semulanya lega menjadi panik 180 derajat."Apa lagi sekarang? Kau lapar, Ichiru~~" tanyanya.

Plukk, pria itu menepuk dahinya kembali. Betapa bodohnya kau Ichigo, anakmu belum bisa ngomong bagaimana dia menjawabnya? Kau ini dokter, masa' tidak tahu hal sepele ini! Batinnya kesal.

Dengan hati-hati, Ichigo menggendong anak sulungnya keluar dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Dielusnya dengan pelan hingga isakan anaknya mereda, tanpa meletakkan anaknya di keranjang bayi yang berada di sana. Sang ayah muda langsung membuat susu formula yang telah disiapkan oleh istrinya, senyum terukir kembali dari bibir tipis milik Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichiru melihat senyuman yang terpatri dari wajah ayahnya juga mengumbar senyum, Ichigo kaget akan perubahan raut wajah anaknya yang menjadi imut. Sang ayah mendekatkan tangan besarnya tepat di wajahnya anaknya tiba-tiba tangan mungil anaknya memegang tangan ayahnya.

"Anak manis..beruntungnya kau mempunyai ayah sepertiku, Ichiru" pria itu meletakkan botol yang berisikan susu ke dalam mulut Ichiru. Dengan rasa lapar, jagoan Kurosaki sangat cepat menghabiskan susunya dalam waktu 30 detik (?).

Jelas-jelas sang ayah kaget melihat botol yang semula terisi penuh kini sudah habis dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang mustahil untuk bayi menghabiskannya. "Ich—iru…" gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Jam menunjukkan 09.36 WIB, belum ada tanda-tanda sang istri pulang dari pasar. Kerutan permanen Ichigo kembali bertambah karena acara TV yang dibilang sangat membosankan juga harus menggendong anak sulungnya yang tak mau melepas tangan mungilnya di bajunya.

"Rukia, jam berapa kau pulang?"

Rasa letihnya terbayarkan melihat sang anak tertidur pulas dengan senyumnya, tapi hanya saja terinterupsi oleh suara bel pintunya terdengar nyaring hingga Ichiru, jagoan kecilnya terusik dan bangun dengan suara nyaringnya.

**OOeeee..OOOee**

"What's the hell again?" pekik dalam hati Ichigo membuka pintu dan ternyata..

Pria berambut putih jabrik serta err—istrinya Hinamori sambil membawa anak perempuan yang berusia 3 bulan lebih muda dari Ichiru. Dengan tidak elitnya, Ichigo masih menari-nari di alam bawah sadarnya. "Ini hanyalah mimpi.."

"Ini bukan mimpi, Kurosaki. Dan—kau menjadi babysitter? Hahaha.." Tawa tak tertahankan lepas dari mulut pria itu hingga menambah urat kekesalan pada Ichigo.

Firasat buruk menjadi kenyataan tanpa diatur waktu, kawannya baik dari sekolahnya dulu juga Shinigami di Soul Society akan datang dan melihat dirinya menjadi babysitter anaknya sendiri.

Muka memerahnya Ichigo terlihat dari mata Hinamori dan mencium sesuatu tak enak. "Ichigo-san, maaf ini menyinggungmu. Pakaian yang kau kenakan itu—" Ucapannya terpotong karena sang pria bermata amber itu tanpa melepaskan gendongannya, dia memakai tangannya untuk menarik bajunya hingga terlihat tubuh atletis membuat Hinamori merona merah.

**Jduaag…**

Injakan keras dilayangkan oleh pria berambut putih jabrik itu kepada dokter muda sekaligus shinigami pengganti. Beruntungnya Ichigo tetap seimbang dengan menatap horror kepada yang membuat kakinya memerah.

"TOUSHIRO.., Kau hampir membuat anakku jatuh."

"Seharusnya kau berpikir dulu untuk tidak membuka baju di depan tamu—"

"Aku bukan membuka bajuku, hanya saja menge-cek apa yang istrimu katakan. Tou-shi-ro." Ucapnya dengan mengeja nama dari pria dihadapannya itu.

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya, Kurosaki! Sudah beratus-ratus bahkan berjuta-juta aku ingatkan! Penyakit pikunmu itu susah dihilangkan!" Cerca Hitsugaya dibilang nama lengkapnya Hitsugaya Toushiro dengan nada kerasnya.

Akibat dari dua ayah muda mengeluarkan suara kerasnya membuat..

**Oooee..Oeee…Oeee..**

Suara nan nyaring dari Ichiru Kurosaki dan anak Hitsugaya bernama Kazuki Toushiro membuat mereka kalang kabut, sang istri dari Hitsugaya menghela napas melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Kalian ini memang bodoh, masa' segitu saja. Kepanikan kalian melebihi menghadapi dua puluh Arrancar!" Ucap Hinamori menenangkan Kazuki hingga tangisan mereda.

Ichigo, sang tuan rumah langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Meletakkan anaknya di kasurnya yang masih dalam tangisannya, tak peduli dengan tamunya yang terlantar akibat kekonyolan Ichigo berbuah tangisan nan nyaring dari anaknya juga anak rekan shinigaminya.

Dia-pun langsung mengganti bajunya yang semula berbau "kencing" anaknya dengan kaos oblong warna hitam, kemudian langsung membawa anaknya yang masih meraung-raung tangisannya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Susu sudah? Apalagi sekarang, Ichiru.." batin kesal keluar dari pria bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

Di ruangan tamu, terlihat dua eh—tiga orang duduk dengan nyaman di kursi empuk. Sang tuan rumah menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal mendekat ke arah mereka. "Gomen, membuat kalian menunggu.."

"Sebaiknya kau tenangkan anakmu dulu. Kurosaki!" Interupsi Hitsugaya menyadarkan pria bermata amber itu.

Eh, sang ayah muda baru sadar kalau anaknya masih menangis dengan suara nan keras. "Aku tak tahu, Hitsugaya. Apa lagi?" sang empunya mata emerald itu menautkan alisnya pertanda tak mengerti. "Apa lagi? Maksudmu apa, Kurosaki?".

"Dielus punggungnya biar dia berhenti menangis, Ichigo-san. Eh, kau kan dokter! Masa' tidak tahu.." Ucap lembut Hinamori memasukkan botol mungil ke mulut anaknya.

"Aku dokter umum, Hinamori." Jawab singkat Ichigo sambil mengelus punggung anaknya.

"Tunggu, kami kan tamu. Kenapa tidak disuguhkan minum, Kurosaki!"

"Ambil saja sendiri, aku sibuk." Ucap pria berambut orange itu membuat Hitsugaya menganga atas perkataan shinigami pengganti.

"Hellooo, tamu ini raja. Kurosaki! Layanin dulu tamu-mu ini." Ucapnya kesal terhadap pria di depannya menggendong jagoan kecilnya yang sudah mereda tangisannya.

Ichigo ingin rasanya membungkan mulut cerewet kapten divisi 10 itu dengan pedang zangetsunya jika saja kalau ada anaknya memasang _baby face_ di gendongannya membuat niat itu hilang begitu saja.

.

.

Krik..krik..

"Heii, Ichigo. Di mana letak toilet?" Pertanyaan tak logis dari Hitsugaya membuat niat yang semulanya hilang menjadi muncul di benak Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Toushiro, kau kan sudah berapa kali ke rumahku? Masa' lupa letak toilet. Dasar pikun!" Ucap Ichigo menatap tajam mata emerald milik pria berambut putih itu.

"Kau yang pikun, Kurosaki!"

"KAU…."

"Jelas kau yang pikun, Kurosaki. Masa' dokter muda menjadi babysitter—"

"—Kau iri kan?"

"Siapa yang iri, boodoh!"

Wanita bernama Hinamori itu mencoba melerai pentengkaran diantara mereka. "Cukup, kalian membuat Ichiru dan Kazuki menangis—"

Ucapan wanita itu tak tergubris oleh mereka yang masih beradu argumen, tak peduli dengan anaknya menangis. (Dasar ayah kejam)

**Tring..tring**

Suara bel berbunyi di balik pintu, sang wanita bermata violet dengan membawa dua kantong besar muncul menghampiri mereka yang masih beradu mulut di ruangan tamu.

"Kalian ini—" Ucap Rukia meletakkan belanjaannya dan mengambil sapu yang tak jauh dari ruangan itu kemudian..

**Kyaaaa….**

Suara jeritan tak tertahankan dari Ichigo dan Hitsugaya akibat kaki mereka di injak oleh sapu kesayangan milik Rukia. "Dasar ayah tak tahu malu, masa' anak kalian menangis tidak peduli sihh!" Ucapnya menarik Ichiru dalam gendongannya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo masih dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Wanita bermata violet itu dengan raut wajah kesal menginjak kaki suaminya yang tak peduli dia meringis kesakitan akibat tadi.

"Midgett, kakiku bisa gepeng karena injakanmu.." Pekik Ichigo meringis kesakitan.

"Makanya jangan melamun kalau istrimu pulang. Bakaa." Ucapnya tak kalah dari suaminya.

Urat kekesalan pria bermata amber itu bertambah mendengar ucapan istrinya. "Siapa yang melamun, Rukia. Lagipula tiba-tiba kau menginjak kakiku tanpa sebab!"

"Urusaii, pokoknya—"

Melihat sahabatnya datang, raut yang tadinya kesal menjadi sumringah. "Hinamori, bagaimana dengan Kazuki?" Tanya Rukia mendekati Hinamori menggendong anak perempuan yang sejak tadi masih menangis.

"Baik-baik saja, Rukia. Tapi sekarang dia menangis gara—gara mereka." Hinamori menunjuk mereka tak terkecuali suaminya sendiri.

"Kamii…" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Iya, dasar baka-no! Oh ya, Ichigo. Kau bisa memasangkan popok Ichiru, ya?" Tanya Rukia menatap sepasang mata amber milik suaminya.

"Kau meremehkan suamimu sendiri, Rukia." Ucap kesal keluar dari mulut Ichigo melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Pria bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro itu memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Ichigo Kurosaki. Pertanda bingung terlihat dari raut wajahnya, dia masih tetap dengan posisinya.

"Ichigo, ini surat dari Byakuya Kuchiki. Dan—cepat ambil, bodoh!" Ucapnya menekan kata-kata disampaikan ke Ichigo.

Tak menggubris perkataan pria bermata emerald itu, Ichigo langsung mengambil surat itu dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya.

"kenapa nggak dibuka sekarang, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan raut penasarannya.

Pria bermata amber itu menyeringai tertuju pada istrinya, "Nanti saja, Rukia-hime~~."

"_Suminasen_, Rukia..Ichigo. Kami pamit dulu, soalnya kami ada urusan lebih penting!" Interupsi Hitsugaya meredakan aura diantara suami istri tersebut.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya, salam buat Nii-sama.." Ucap Rukia dengan nada lembut menjawab perkataan kapten divisi 10 itu.

"Iya, Rukia-san."

Semuanya pun berlalu…

"Ah..eh-Rukia." Ucap terbata-bata pria bermata amber itu kepada istrinya

"Iya, ada apa. Ichigo!" Jawab istrinya dengan raut kebingungan.

**Cuup..**

Kecupan singkat di pipi istrinya yang kini bersemu merah, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka!" Ucapnya menyembunyikan semburat tipis di wajahnya.

"Hanya sebagai permulaan.." Seringai Ichigo kepada Istrinya.

Hahaaha…, Sang buah hati Ichigo dan Rukia tertawa walau dengan susah payah dikeluarkan lewat mulut mungilnya melihat ayahnya mencium pipi ibu-nya.

"Ichiru, kau tertawa mirip dengan ayah.." Ucap Ichigo menatap mata amber anak sulungnya.

"Mirip dengan ibu, bukan mirip dengan ayah.."

"Hei, itu anak kita berdua.."

"Siapa yang duluan?—Arghh, sudahlah. Oh ya, Ichigo. Tolong bawakan belanjaan itu ke dapur!"

"Baik..Baik.."

Sang istri pun meninggalkan suaminya membawa belanjaan yang cukup banyak, tanpa disadari oleh istrinya, bahaya akan mengancam nya malam nanti (Eh?)

* * *

><p>.<p>

_At Kurosaki Ichigo'House, 19.34 WIB_

Suasana dingin menyelimuti ruangan keluarga milik keluarga Kurosaki Ichigo, di sana sang ayah muda memakai kaos panjang menggendong anaknya sambil menonton acara kesayangannya. Sebaliknya, istri dari Ichigo Kurosaki sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

"Ichigo.."

"Hmmm, apa?"

"Makasih.."

"Buat apa?"

"Buat menjaga anak kita, ya belajar jadi babysitter.." Ucap Rukia selesai meletakkan makan malamnya di atas meja.

"Memang tugas sebagai ayah menjaga anaknya selagi istrinya nggak ada."

"Sudahlah ayo makan—Sini, biar aku yang menggendong Ichiru. Makanlah duluan, Ichigo!"

Pria bermata amber itu memberikan Ichiru kepada Rukia, sang istri mungil tercintanya. Dia-pun langsung melahap masakan istrinya.

"Kau lapar, Ichiru~~" Ucap Rukia membuka piyamanya untuk memberikan ASI untuk anaknya, Ichigo melihat adegan itu langsung berblushing merah. Padahal dia selalu melihat adegan itu berapa kali, rasanya membuat Ichigo err-terangsang.

Melihat gelagat aneh dari suaminya, Rukiapun mendekat tepat di depan Ichigo. "Ada apa, Ichigo? Kenapa mukamu memerah? Memang ada yang aneh di tubuhku?"

"Tidak ada..lanjutkan saja memberi "_makanan_" untuk anak kita." Jawab Ichigo langsung melahap kembali makanan yang tadinya ia tinggalkan.

"Oh,begitu. Baiklah.."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Pukul 20.45 WIB_

Di kamar berukuran besar dengan aroma parfum buah apel membuat suasana bagaikan di kebun buah . Di sana ada seorang wanita menyisir rambut pendeknya di meja rias, sedangkan pria sedang duduk membaca buku dengan kacamata bertengger di matanya. Tampaknya ia serius menyimak buku yang dibacanya.

"Heii, Ichigo.."

"Hn.." Ia masih berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Apa isi surat Nii-sama tadi, aku penasaran.."

"Belum kubuka.."

"Buka surat itu, Baka!"

"Bentar, aku besok ada rapat seluruh dokter di rumah sakit—jadi, suamimu ini harus membaca buku ini." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan kepada istrinya.

"Itu buku apa, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia.

"Buku pasien, karena ini mau dilaporkan besok.."

"Oh, begitu. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan surat itu..ayoolah."

"Sedikit lagi, Rukia. Tinggal beberapa lembar lagi.."

"Cepatlah.." Ucapnya sambil mengotak-atik handphone untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan menunggu suaminya.

Selang beberapa menit, tanpa Rukia sadari. Ichigo membuka surat dari kakak iparnya, baris-berbaris kata ia baca. Raut wajahnya kini berubah jadi merah, segera dia menutup surat itu dan memasukkannya ke laci kecil.

Rukia menyadari akan tingkah laku suaminya aneh, segeralah dia mendekatinya—tapi tangan mungilnya ditarik oleh Ichigo hingga posisi wanita itu berada dibawah suaminya.

"Ichi-go, ada apa dengan dirimu?" Ucap Rukia berblushing merah karena tubuh Ichigo semakin menindihnya.

"Hime~~, ayo kita buat Kurosaki kecil lagi.." bisik Ichigo mendekati telinga istrinya.

Rukia cengo mendengar bisikan yang err-membuatnya geli. "Bukannya be-besok kau rapat? Kan harus datang pa-pagi." Ucap Rukia terbata-bata.

"Layani aku, Rukia-Hime~~" Ucapnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya dengan jarak 10 centi.

"Ichi—" Ucap Rukia terpotong akibat ciuman panas dari suaminya.

"Emmmph—Ichi~~" Desah Rukia mengalun merdu di telinga Ichigo.

Sementara tangan Ichigo mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Rukia. Dan (kalian bayangkan sendiri). Untuk Ichiru, semoga sebentar lagi kamu punya adik….

~Owari~

* * *

><p>Omake~~<p>

Kalian penasaran bukan dengan surat yang dibaca oleh Ichigo. Oke, mari kita lihat surat-nya

_Soul Society, 23 Oktober 2011_

_Byakuya Kuchiki_

_Kapten divisi 6 Gotei 13_

_Untuk adik iparku yang kurang ajar membawa adikku ke Karakura Town._

_Aku hanya meminta sesuatu dari-mu._

_Cukup dua atau tiga anak, tidak masalah kan?_

_Buatkan lagi keturunan untukku ya!_

_Jangan buat adik-ku kesakitan hanya gara-gara acara "buat anak" ya!_

* * *

><p>Maaf fic ini nggak kerasa humornya, karena mood author kurang baik**<p>

Saya akan berusaha membuatnya lagi, jika itu sempat—maka saya mohon untuk membaca cerita fiksi ini beserta review kalian semua~~

*Karena review kalian bisa membangun fic berikutnya lebih baik lagi*

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta


End file.
